La guerra de los mundos
by Violetta-Dark Sky
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes viaja por toda la galaxia en busca de sus recuerdos o de algo que les indique quienes son. Accidentalmente llegan a la tierra y al poco tiempo son invadidos por los Vonderguianos que buscan conquistar el planeta y capturar al grupo de jóvenes ya que estos han robado en distintos planetas y son buscados por toda la galaxia. SE ACEPTAN OC'S -mal summary y titulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente -se escucha un abucheo - buaa no me maten¡ se que tengo fics comenzados pero mi imaginación es muy grande casi tan grande como marte...ok no , no tan grande.**

**haber aviso que mis fics comenzados los continuare,...( no piensen que los dejare a medias...no soy una persona que comienza y no termina) bueno sin mas explicaciones aquí os dejo un ''prologo'' para ver si os gusta...**

**Notas: **

**-Se necesitan oc's , abajo la ficha.**

**-Los nombres están en la versión europea.**

**-Pensamientos entre ****

**-este primer capitulo esta narrado por Xavier(hiroto)**

* * *

**-Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5-**

**Espero que os guste...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : La unión de los desterrados.**

**Pov, Xavier.**

El universo es siempre a sido un misterio para los humanos , el universo es grande y esconde secretos que nadie jamás sabrá.

El universo es un misterio a mis ojos , es como si fuera la cosa mas rara y extraña que jamás hubiese existido.

La mayoría de los planetas están llenos de criaturas y cosas asombrosas para muchos es lo mas común , pero para mi es raro.

Conozco planetas hermosos, llenos de vida y de criaturas increíbles , pero también conozco planetas desolados , muertos y deshabitados. La razón , es culpa de los Vonderguianos , una raza creada para conquistar y someter en penumbras y desolación al resto de las especies.

Los Vonderguianos son criaturas frias, calculadoras y sin sentimientos que no solo matan por obligación , también los hacen por placer.

He visto como solo un pequeño grupo de Vonderguianos es capaz de acabar con todo un ejercito, son criaturas fuertes y por naturaleza salvajes .

Aun que estos no son mas que animales domesticados , ya que los Kratos crearon un collar para poder controlar y manejar a su antojo a estas bestias.

Os preguntareis quien soy , os lo diré. Mi nombre es Xavier soy un joven de 19 años de edad , mi cabello es rojo , liso y muy suave la verdad, mis ojos son jades y mi piel es bastante blanca , aun que muchos dicen que soy pálido. Soy bastante alto, fuerte y muy inteligente.

Esta es solo mi apariencia ''normal'' mi verdadero yo es una bestia de dos metros y medio de altura , de ojos rojos y cabello largo y con unas bonitas garras, esto solo sucede cuando me enfado mucho, la razón no la se. No recuerdo nada de mi vida , no se quien soy ni por que razón me sucede esto, no se cual es mi planeta de origen , no se si tengo familia ni siquiera se como diablos se leer .

Solo se que mi nombre es Xavier , lo supe gracias a que cuando me desperté en aquel mundo sin vida había una caja con ropa, algo de comida, un papel con mi edad y una pequeña descripción de mi, unos guantes y un billete de Kutoki , en la caja ponía '' para Xavier '' y como no había nadie mas supuse que ese era mi nombre y que eso era para mi.

Al principio pensé que yo era el único, pero no fue asi.

En aquel planeta había cinco jóvenes mas que tampoco sabían quienes eran , el primero al que encontré se llama Jordan * _o eso es lo que dijo que ponía en su caja_* es un joven de 18 años , alto, de ojos negros como la oscuridad, de piel levemente oscura , cabello largo y verde atado en una coleta * _aunque antes lo llevaba suelto_*.Es una criatura muy alegre , divertida y optimista , aunque esto cambia de vez en cuando. Los días en que los planetas Humus , Crellian y Antus se alinean Jordan se vuelve un completo salvaje , el negro de sus ojos pasa a ser violeta , su cabello se vuelve de color negro y se vuelve ágil, rápido y muy agresivo y...carnívoro , se come todo lo que mata.

Después de que habláramos y camináramos un rato nos encontramos con Bryce, un joven de 19 años.

Es frio , calculador, de rostro inexpresivo y con una mirada que te erizaría el alto, fuerte , delgado , de piel bronceada y aparentemente suave, de cabello blanco y echado hacia un lado , sus ojos son fríos e inexpresivos como el, sus labios son finos y es un conquistador nato. Su voz es muy viril y con un toque de frialdad que no podía faltar,

Tiene una habilidad que también es su maldición*_por asi decirlo_* ya que puede congelar todo lo que toca , por eso siempre lleva puestos unos guantes y casi nadie puede tocarle , solo algunas personas como Jordan o las mujeres pueden tocarle , el resto de criaturas que no sean hembras no pueden tocarle ya que quedarían mas tiesos que una piedra además tiene una puntería muy buena.

Al tercero en encontrar fue a una bella joven llamada Violeta de 18 años , su cabello es de color rubio con las puntas de color negro, largo llegándole hasta las caderas y es liso .Tiene un flequillo de medio lado de color negro que le tapa la frente y parte de su ojo derecho, posee un mechón de pelo que cae por el lado izquierdo de su rostro hasta su pecho de color azul. Su piel es pálida, suave y fría al tacto. Sus ojos son extraños , el derecho es de un verde muy vivo y el izquierdo es de un azul grisáceo muy cristalino que da la impresión de que esta llorando . Su rostro es de finas facciones, sus labios son finos y de un rojo natural. Es delgada y con curvas ,tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado aun que es bastante baja de estatura. Es alegre , divertida, coqueta y muy dulce, aun que ella no es lo que aparenta , cada vez que canta sus colmillos se vuelven mas grandes , sus ojos se vuelven amarillos y en sus bonitas manos aparecen garras , con su voz es capaz de matar, ya que te mete en una especie de trance que ella aprovecha para matarte *Nota mental: _es una chica peligrosa , mejor no dejarse llevar por sus encantos_*

Esta estaba acompañada por Claude un chico de 19 años. Su cabello es de un rojo mas oscuro que el mío y esta desordenado, sus ojos son ámbares , su piel blanca , es alto pero no mas que Bryce , tiene una sonrisa burlona en la cara, delgado y fuerte.

Es una criatura arrogante , mal enseñada , poco amable y de muy mal carácter, es todo un charlatán , cada vez que huele o ve sangre pierde todo el control de su ser, sus uña crecen , sus ojos se vuelven blancos y su fuerza se vuelve inmensa.

Los dos discutían sobre quien era mas rápido , a la ultima persona que encontramos fue la criatura mas hermosa que había visto desde que abri los ojos y eso que Violeta era atractiva pero a mis ojos era solo eso una hembra atractiva pero esta...era para mi todo lo contrario , cuando la vi me sentí atraído por ella no solo por los hermosa si no por que en cuanto que la vi, sentí algo muy bonito .

Su nombre es Jessie y tiene 19 años, es de piel de color azulada, ojos grises opacos, su cabello es lacio de color azul oscuro hasta las rodillas y mide *_según mis cálculos_* 1.68 aparte de tener el cuerpo hermoso y perfecto. Al principio era bastante fría pero a medida de que comenzamos a hablar con ella se volvió mas amable y al cabo de unos días era amable, cariñosa y simpática . Ella es una persona con una habilidad no solo útil sino que también increíble, es capaz de adaptarse rápidamente a cualquier entorno y tomar la apariencia de los habitantes de es lugar.

Pasaron dos semanas exactas hasta que nuestra poca comida se acabo al completo, en aquel planeta no había nada , ni siquiera una planta, solo había rocas y mas rocas. Pensábamos que moriríamos ahí , pero al dia siguiente de que nuestra comida acabarse una nave aterrizo, al parecer eran unos traficantes de bestias del planeta Humus. Recuerdo como ese dia nos ayudamos mutuamente para poder entrar y robar la nave para salir de aquel cochino planeta.

Fue bastante fácil, Jessie adopto la forma de uno de ellos para conseguir el Ux , Violeta utilizo su voz para atraer a los traficantes hasta un hueco donde Bryce los congelo mientras yo y Jordan encendíamos la nave y Claude, bueno el se encargo de liberar a las bestias ya que por sorprendente que parezca tiene muy buena mano con los animales salvajes.

Asi fue como logramos salir de aquel planeta, asi fue como decidimos ser un equipo.

Nos dedicamos a viajar por todo el universo en busca de nuestros recuerdos y también en busca de recompensas que ofrecen por las cabezas de los ladrones y criaturas salvajes.

**Fin pov , Xavier.**

-¿ hace mucho calor?-pregunto por quinta vez Jordan.

-no-le contesto fríamente Bryce.

-entonces...¿hace frio?-

-no-

-y...-

-¡Jordan cierra tu maldita boca!-le grito Claude.

-No le grites-dijo Violeta pegándole un golpe a Claude.

-os importaría dejar de hacer y decir tonterías, estoy intentando pilotar-dijo Xavier que disimuladamente miraba como Jessie dormía -además Jessie duerme-

-además Jessie duerme-dijo Claude imitando la voz de Xavier a lo que el grupo rio excepto Bryce que puso los ojos en blanco. Todos se quedaron en silencio, Xavier suspiro mientras decía ''por fin'' pero...

-Xavier, ¿falta mucho?-pregunto Jordan

-no-le dijo Xavier

-¿cuanto falta?-pregunto Violeta

-poco-dijo mientras su ojo derecho comenzaba a tener un tic.

-tengo hambre-dijo Claude.

-ya casi llegamos-le dijo con voz gruesa

-oye y si...-

-¡Bryce cállate!-le grito Xavier antes de que pudiera hablar Bryce, ante el grito Jessie se despertó.

-ahhh-bostezo-muchas gracias por despertarme Xavier-

-Jessie lo siento es que ellos-

-no intentes echarles la culpa yo les veo muy callados-le dijo Jessie mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Volaron un poco mas hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino , el planeta Jemun . Bajaron y cada uno fue a hacer lo suyo, Jessie, Jordan y Violeta se fueron a comprar los trajes para poder quitarnos esta vieja ropa que llevábamos , Claude se fue a buscar algo para cazar y poder comer, Bryce se fue a buscar compañía y satisfacción de alguna hembra y Xavier se fue a ver que podían ''tomar prestado'' de aquel planeta.

* * *

**¿les gusto? ¿hago conti? **

**Lo se fue corto, pero prometo hacerlos mas largos.** ^^

**bueno como dije necesito oc's, pero para el grupo alienígena (donde esta hiroto, naguno, suzuno, jessie, violeta y midorikawa ) solo voy a aceptar tres oc (pero serán los que mejor descritos y con la mejor historia) , los otros serán humanos( que no por serlo dejaran de ser importantes) ... aquí la ficha:**

**NOMBRE:**

**EDAD: (18, 19, 20 )**

**APARIENCIA:( bien descrita )**

**PERSONALIDAD: ( bien descrita )****  
**

**ROPA NORMAL:**

**PAREJA: (menos Xavier(hiroto), Claude(nagumo) Bryce(suzuno) o pueden optar por no tener pareja )**

**HISTORIA : ( aquí me cuentan que fue lo que hizo para que lo desterraran y borraran sus recuerdos, cosas sobre su pasado, sobre su familia, recuerden que solo aceptare los tres oc que tengan mejor historia y estén bien descritos, asique si no quieren presentarse para el grupo alienígena se saltan esto )**

**HABILIDADES Y DEBILIDADES: ( solo si se presentan para el grupo alien , si su oc es humano entonces se lo saltan)**

**RAZA: (igual solo si van a presentarse al grupo alien, sino no pongan nada ya que su raza seria humana )**

**COLOR FAVORITO:**

**GUSTOS Y DISGUSTOS:**

**EXTRA, CURIOSIDAD O MANIA:**

**Esto es todo , espero no ser muy exigente con lo del grupo, pero es que si todos me ponen del grupo ya la historia tomaría otro rumbo al que tengo pensado.**

**Si algo no lo entendieron me lo hacen saber por MP que con mucho gusto se los explico.**

**Espero que quieran participar y que les haya gustado mi nueva idea , ahora me voy a dormir y mañana cuando venga del instituto me pongo a escribir las continuaciones de mis otros fics ( después de hacer las tareas claro ) **

**BYE¡ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA¡ bueno aquí vengo con la continuación del fic , para los lectores de ''la búsqueda de la piedra del 5º reino'' el capitulo lo llevo por la mitad ya casi terminando asique en un dia como máximo lo subo , para los lectores de ''el lado bueno de las cosas'' el capitulo lo acabo de comenzar asique aun tardare uno o dos días en subirlo y para los de ''el secreto del mar'' el capitulo lo llevo con 100 palabras O.O pero Valeria y yo avanzaremos eso lo juro muajajajaja.**

**Aquí os pongo los tres oc's que serán del grupo alienígena:**

**-Leona propiedad de ZettaInverse .**

**-Nathaly propiedad de Kasumi-chi.**

**-Laura Excla propiedad de Laura Excla Red Racer.**

**El resto que se presentaron muchas gracias por sus oc's , pero no era exactamente lo que buscaba.**

**Notas:**

**-hoy salen algunos de los oc's enviados, el resto de oc's para capítulos posteriores.**

**-pensamientos en ****

**-el capitulo de hoy esta narrado por Bryce (suzuno) excepto en algunas escenas en las que la narración es normal **

* * *

**~Los oc's que salen este fic no me pertenecen , son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños~**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : No somos los únicos.**

Me encuentro caminando de camino a la nave, mientras voy encuentro un grupo de Anonitas...lindas y agresivas criaturas. Todas parecen ser hembras que buscan algo de lo cual alimentarse, las anonitas se alimentan principalmente de machos y de plantas. Al pasar por su lado noto ese aroma a sangre de Vonderguiano... lo cual me indica que están cerca.

Acelero el paso hasta llegar a la nave donde Jordan , Claude , Jessie y Violeta esperando a Xavier.

-Hola-digo fríamente, a veces intento ser cálido pero no es mi naturaleza.

-Hola- me dice Jordan tan alegre como siempre, observo las cajas que llevan y supongo que ahí va nuestra nueva vestimenta . Por mi espalda aparece Xavier sin previo aviso provocando que me alarme.

-¡Eh chicos!-dijo-tengo nuestro nuevo objetivo-dijo con esa sonrisa que solo coloca cuando vamos a hacer nuestro ''deber''.

-di-le dijo Claude sin dejar de rascarse la cabeza.

-En el centro, tienen rocas de Akes y algo de cargamento Kroten-dijo Xavier .

-¿que contiene el cargamento?-dijo Jessie

-según lo que escuche , contiene vestuario y algo de comida-

-Deberíamos ir a por el cargamento y dejar las piedras-dijo Violeta mientras jugaba con su mechón azul.

-No, de las piedras podemos sacar buen dinero , yo voto por ir a por las dos cosas-dijo Jordan.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Jordan-dijo Claude

-y yo-añadió Jessie.

-Tal vez violeta tenga razón-dije , la verdad si llevábamos las dos cosas iba a ser muy complicado despegar, porque con nuestro peso mas las rocas mas el cargamento no creo que la nave despegue.

-Xavier tu mandas asique di que haremos-dijo Violeta.

-Tu y Bryce iréis a por las rocas, Jessie , Jordan y yo iremos a por el cargamento, y tu Claude nos esperas en la nave para que cuando lleguemos despeguemos de inmediato-dijo Xavier, Claude le miro con desprecio y subió a la nave.

Violeta suspiro y dijo por lo bajo un ''veréis como sale mal'' - Bryce , Violeta , las piedras están en una las naves de los Jumianos es la nave numero cinco después de las rojas- dicho esto nos fuimos lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar a las naves.

-dijo la cinco después de las rojas ¿no?-me pregunto Violeta mientras miraba las miles de naves que había.

-aja-le dije sin mirarla, conté mentalmente las cinco naves y vi a un grupo de Jumianos cargando y descargando la nave.

-este es el plan Violeta, vamos y les cógelo mientras tu... les arañas con tus bonitas garras-

-no, no, este es el plan, yo les atraigo hasta aquí y entonces tu les congelas- La mire, me tape los oídos y ella comenzó a cantar...

_Donde el sol no llega a iluminar..._

_Donde en la noche reina la maldad..._

_Cuando los planetas giren a mi alrededor y la noche sea todo un esplendor..._

_Sabrás que el fin de este universo llego..._

Su voz era suave, tranquilizadora, comencé a ver borroso y a no poder apartar mi mirada de ella. Apreté mis manos a mis oídos para tratar de no escucharla, por la esquina aparecieron el grupo de Jumianos y entonces me quite mis guantes y los toque a todos dejándolos inmóviles.

-vamos-me dijo comenzando a correr hacia la nave, la seguí y al entrar había mas Jumianos, fue muy rápido como todo paso. Ella le retorció el cuello al que estaba cerca, después saco su pequeño cuchillo de cristal y corto el cuello de los dos restantes.

-¿sabias que estaban aquí?-le pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza, me sorprendio. Eso quería decir que ella era una chica de no solo bonita apariencia sino que también es rápida.

-oye ¿a que ha venido esa mirada de antes?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa picara en los labios

-¿cual?-

-esa que me echaste hace un instante, sabes me gusta ser observada por los hombres-me dijo acercándose mientras sonreía, cuando llego a mi comenzó a masajear mis hombros sin dejar de sonreír se fue acercando a mi oído y me susurro un '' que bien hueles'' y ahí me di cuenta, la separe rápidamente de mi y me fije en sus ojos. Estos se habían tornado aun color amarillento y sus colmillos eran muy grandes.

-Yo no soy ninguna de tus presas-le dije soltándola y cogiendo una de las bolsas.

-vale, yo solo quería que jugáramos-me dijo con una voz dulce y adoptando su forma normal-que carácter-

Salimos lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar y nos fuimos con rapidez a la nave, al llegar Claude estaba dormido y los demás aun no llegaban. Me senté a pensar en que esto no podía salir bien , Violeta se puso a observarme ¿tan interesante le parecía?

-¿que tanto me miras?-Le dije sin mirarla

-nada en especial...solo trato de saber si debajo de tanta frialdad ahí un corazón palpitante o algo por el estilo-

-oye mira yo no se qu...-

-¡Claude enciende la nave!-se escucho desde fuera, me levante y me asome y vi a Jordan corriendo con cuatro cajas metálicas , Jessie traía dos y Xavier disparaba a un grupo de Vonderguianos.

Violeta fue corriendo hasta Claude y le despertó a golpes...

-venga enciende la nave-le dijo Violeta mientras se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto y pulsaba unos botones.

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Claude , escucho los gritos de Jordan diciendo que encendiera la nave y este de inmediato la encendió.

-Venga, vamos rápido-les dije mientras ayudaba a Jordan a subir las cajas, Jessie salto y entro , dejo las cajas y al momento Claude empezó a elevarse. Estire mi mano y cogí la de Xavier tirando de el hacia dentro de la nave.

-por que poco-dijo Xavier, mirando a Jessie , esta tenia un pequeño rasguño.-¿estas bien Jessie?-

-si, no es nada-

-¿se puede saber que habéis echo?-dijo Violeta sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-¡esos malditos!-dijo Xavier mientras veía como de la herida de Jessie no paraba de salir sangre.-toma -le dijo Xavier mientras se quitaba esa camiseta blanca que llevaba , la rompió y le vendo la herida a Jessie.

Me fije en el cuerpo de Xavier , es muy delgado pero con buena figura . Lo que mas me llamo la atención fue esa cicatriz que atravesaba todo su pecho.

-Oye Xavier no te desnudes aquí-le dijo Jordan en broma mientras se levantaba y cogía una caja.-vamos a ver que contienen estas cajas-dijo , la abrió y en ellas habia lo que menos esperábamos, no había comida ni ropa ...había algo aun mejor.

-por el planeta Venus-dijo Jordan con la boca abierta.

-no me lo puedo creer-dije , en la caja había un nuevo prototipo de arma 626, las armas que solemos utilizar son de energía Kroten, pero todo el universo sabe que las mejores armas son fabricadas Krotenial y esta es como el arma que tenemos ahora , pero mucho mejor.

-jajajaja esto es increíble-dijo Jordan.

-osea que si en esta caja ahí una de estas , en las otras también hay-dijo Jessie , Xavier se levanto y abrió otra y en efecto otra de las mismas armas había.

-¿que pasa ahí atrás?-dijo Claude

-nada Claude , ya te enteraras de lo qu...-

¡pum! chocaron a nuestra nave desde atrás.

-¿que a sido eso?-dije.

-son los vonderguianos-dijo Violeta-creo que no les a echo mucha gracia lo de las armas- Otra vez nos chocaron y Jordan se callo y se golpeo con una de las cajas en el brazo.

-¡un golpe mas y nos derriban!-dijo Claude mientras daba a la nave una vuelta completa haciendo que nos golpeáramos con todo.

-Claude aterricemos en ese planeta-dijo Violeta , la nave cogió velocidad y se dirigió a un planeta de color blanco.

La nave comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha evitando los disparos de la otra nave, en el aterrizaje casi muero.

La nave callo al suelo con mucha fuerza provocando que una de las cajas me callera en todo el pecho, el cristal principal se rompió y los cristales cayeron a Violeta y Claude.

La nave dio una vuelta en el suelo, paro y todo se volvió negro. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, de mi frente bajaba sangre azulada . Las luces de la nave parpadeaban, Violeta y Claude estaban aun en los asientos pilotos y estaban algo cortados por los cristales , aunque poco a poco las heridas se cerraron en el cuerpo de Claude. Este abrió los ojos y se puso a mover el cuerpo de Violeta.

-venga despierta-le dijo tirando de su mano.

-auch no tires-le dijo abriendo sus ojos poco a poco. Me levante como pude y salí por lo que anterior mente era la puerta , al salir Jessie , Jordan y Xavier estaban sentados sobre tres cajas metálicas, a su alrededor cuatro cadáveres de Vonderguianos.

-Valla, al fin despiertas-dijo Xavier al verme, este tenia un corte en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Estas lastimado?-me pregunto Jordan.

-No mucho-le dije mientras me fijaba bien en el lugar en el que estábamos-¿que lugar es este?-

-Ni idea-dijo Jessie, al momento salió Violeta seguida de Claude por donde antes estaba la ventana.

-Bueno, pues ahora que estamos todos-comenzó a hablar Xavier-nos vais a explicar que es este planeta-

-Este es un planeta Nersu, oí hablar de ellos cuando estuvimos por Valker-dijo Violeta sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Un planeta Nersu?-

-Los planetas Nersu , son planetas de hielo. Donde no hay vida , ni comida, ni nada solo hielo-dijo mirando sus manos las cuales estaban cortadas.

-¡¿Nos has traído a un desierto helado?!-dijo Xavier algo enfadado.

-Llámalo como quieras-le dijo ella mirándole fríamente.

-¡nos has condenado a muerte!-le grito Xavier-la nave esta rota y no tenemos otro medio para viajar y no creo viva alguien en este cochino planeta-

-¡oye no me culpes! fuiste tu el que se empeño en robar esas armas-le dijo ella levantándose del suelo.

Xavier comenzó a respirar fuertemente, apretó los puños y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color...

-venga Xavier no es para tanto-le dijo Jordan tratando de calmarlo.

-Venga-le dije a Violeta , esta comenzó a cantar la misma melodía que cantaba siempre para atraer a los machos.

Xavier la miro y s respiración se calmo a medida de que sus ojos volvían a su color jade.

-Lo siento, me sentí frustrado-dijo Xavier -tal vez si cooperamos podamos arreglar la nave-dijo ya sonriendo.

Al instante escucharon un sonido de unas garras arañando el metal de la nave, nos giramos y vimos una bestia de · metros de altura , piel azul oscuro, dos filas de dientes , ojos como los de un animal de la tierra llamado águila y una cola de dos metros.

La bestia nos rugió y se abalanzo sobre nosotros.

Fin narración de Bryce.

**En la tierra...**

Una chica de cabello largo hasta mitad de la espalda, laceo con un flequillo de lado derecho y este cae en diferentes capas que la hace ver un aspecto un poco despeinado , es sedoso y brillante de un color negro en un tono oscuro como la noche ,sus ojos son de un color rojo rubí con un brillo tentador.

Es bastante alta mide 1.69 es delgada con un cuerpo bien torneado. Su piel es blanca como la nieve en un tono pálido que la hace ver como tela suave y frágil al tacto, sus rasgos son un tanto finos y sus mejillas están levemente sonrosadas.

La joven vestía con unos jeans de mezclilla de color negro, una playera a mangas cortas del mismo color y unos tenis converse del mismo conjunto oscuro, además lleva una banda del mismo color en la muñeca derecha.

La joven caminaba al lado de un chico, Caleb es un chico de estatura normal, con mohicano de pelo marrón oscuro con una raya blanca en un borde que le cubre media cabeza y de ojos azules verdosos. El chico vestía con una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco, unas zapatillas blancas y unos jeans .

Ambos caminaban sin ningún rumbo fijo , ni decían ni hacia nada iban pensando en distintas cosas.

Mientras que la chica pensaba en que no sabia por que rayos se había dejado convencer por Caleb para salir a dar un paseo , el chico pensaba en el cuerpazo que tenia su acompañante.

-Oye Kurayami-le dijo el chico.

-que-dijo sin mirarle.

-te apuesto a que soy mas rápido que tu-le dijo el chico colocando su típica sonrisa .

-¡Ja! Ni en tus sueños-

-¿quieres apostar?-

-adelante-

-si tu ganas te invitare a comer al lugar que quieras-

¿al que yo quiera?-pregunto Kurayami , Caleb asintió con la cabeza-¿ a si sea el mas caro de todo Japón?-

-si-

-¿y tu que ganas?-

-si yo gano...jejeje tu...jajajaj tu jajajja-Caleb no paraba de reír cada vez que pensaba en lo que le iba a proponer a Kurayami.

-¿yo que?-

-jajajajaj tu...ajjaja- Kurayami le miro con una gotita en la cabeza mientras decía ''lo que tu digas chiflado''.

-¡chicos!-se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una joven de cabellos rosados largos atados en una coleta alta, un flequillo recto con mechas azules, ojos azules y piel blanca. Vestía con un vestido azul claro con estampados de flores blancas, unas sandalias del mismo color y una torera encima de color blanco. La chica corría hacia ellos con unos papeles en la mano.

-hola Keyla-dijo Kurayami cuando la chica llego a ellos.

-ah ah Hola ah ah Kurayami-dijo Keyla-Hola Caleb-

-jajajaja Hola ajjajajja-

-¿y a este que le pasa?-dijo Keyla mirándole.

-nada es que hoy se a levantado mas loco que nunca, dime ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿yo?...¡A si! Tomad-les dijo dándoles un papel.

-¿para que es?-

-este fin de semana vamos a organizar un picnic de despedida-

-¿despedida? ¿Quién se a muerto?-

-Nadie...es de despedida para Kim y Sora , no te acuerdas se van a vivir a Suecia-

-ahhh-dijo Kurayami sin saber de que hablaba Keyla-ya me acuerdo...¿es obligatorio?-

-no, pero es por nuestras amigas-

-yaaa...bueno ya mirare si me paso-Dijo guardando el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón- Adiós Keyla-

-Adiós...-dijo mientras veía como se alejaba.

-jajaja Kurayami espérame jajajaja-le dijo Caleb corriendo para alcanzarla. Keyla vio como se alejaban y como antes de desaparecer por la esquina ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo.

-pues valla...-dijo Keyla mirando su reloj-¡Mierda!-dijo al ver que eran las seis-que no llego a la merienda-

**En otro planeta...**

Una joven de una cabellera plateada que le llega hasta encima de la cintura, y que lleva en dos trenzas a lo largo de la cara que le llegan a los hombros. Tiene ojos rojos carmesí intensos , u cuerpo esta desarrollado normalmente para una chica de su edad. Mide exactamente 1,60 y sufre de una pequeña deformidad en sus pies, por lo cual son un poco mas pequeños de lo normal.

La joven se encontraba apunto de matar a su maestro...

-Leona vuelve al buen camino-le dijo el anciano, la joven no contesto nada estaba apunto de acabar con la vida de su maestro cuando, Vulcanus la ataco por la espalda dejándola inconsciente.

-Maestro ¿esta bien?-le pregunto Vulcanus preocupado mientras ayudaba a su maestro a ponerse de pie.

-si...-

-llamare a la guardia espacial para que se la lleven-

-¡no!-

-¿que?-pregunto confundido.

-No se merece la prisión, todo fue mi culpa . Yo nunca debí hacer lo que hice-

-¡a intentado matarle!-

-Lo se, pero ella tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad al igual que el resto de criaturas-

-pero...-

-trae la nave, vamos a llevar a Cratos-

-¡no se lo merece!-

-haz lo que te e pedido-

Vulcanus no tubo mas opción que hacer lo que su maestro le pedía , se fue a buscar la nave mientras el se encargaba de borrar los recuerdos de Leona y prepararle la caja donde le pondría comida, ropa , un papel con su edad y descripción , un billete de kutoki y unos guantes.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado partieron al planeta donde ella se quedaría sin recuerdos y desterrada de nuevo.(N/A: el planeta es el mismo en el que abandonaron a hiroto y compañía)

-espero que puedas redimirte- susurro el anciano mientras la nave se alejaba de nuevo de el planeta.

**De vuelta con Xavier...**

Narración Bryce.

-¿que es eso?-pregunto Violeta mientras se apoyaba contra la roca en la que nos habíamos escondido.

-no lo se, no soy un pergamino de sabiduría-dijo ella.

-dijiste que , aquí no había habitantes-dijo Xavier

-y no los hay-dijo Claude.

-hay que hacer algo , sino esta bestia nos va a comer-dijo Jessie, esta adopto la forma de la bestia y salió de detrás de la roca.

-¡¿pero que hace?!-dijo Jordan.

Jessie se acerco a la bestia de nuevo con la intención de pararla.

Las dos se miraron y al instante Jessie envió un zarpazo a la cara de la otra bestia , esta rugió y se le echo encima.

las dos se mordían y se golpeaban y la verdad , la otra bestia iba ganando a Jessie.

-¡Violeta haz algo!-le dijo Xavier sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿ que le pida con educación que pare?!-

-pues canta o haz algo-le dijo Xavier.

-¡oye que lo mio solo funciona con los machos! y si es hembra es muy difícil que funcione-

-pero inténtalo-

-vale, vale, pero como me ataque te pego- Nos tapamos los oídos y comenzó a cantar, pero parecía no hacerle ningún efecto a la bestia.

-os dije que no funcionaria-

-pues entonces el plan b-dije , cogí el cuchillo de cristal de Violeta y me hice un pequeño corte en el dedo y se lo puse en toda la cara a Claude, este respiro la sangre y se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo.

Al instante sus uñas crecieron, sus ojos se volvieron blancos , miro hacia las bestias y se abalanzó sobre ellas. La pelea no duro mucho , cuando Claude estaba en su forma ''salvaje'' era extremadamente fuerte y agresivo, Jessie se separo de la pelea y Claude en menos de un minuto envió a la bestia contra unas rocas haciendo que se desmayara y su apariencia cambiara.

La gran bestia se convirtió en una joven de cabello plateado, atado a una coleta , pero si la miras por delante parece que no tiene coleta, la goma esta por la cintura agarrando solo un trozo de pelo. Tiene la piel blanca, demasiado diría yo . Mide 1.60, tiene buenas proporciones y esta delgada.

Claude seguía en su fase ''maniática descontrolada'' asique Violeta canto de nuevo para ver si le calmaba un poco.

Cuando Claude se tranquilizo, todos fueron a ver a la joven, esta poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos que eran de un color zafiro.

-¡apartaros!-dijo la chica levantándose.

Fue muy complicado lograr que nos dijera su nombre , pero al final lo logramos . Nos conto que su nombre era Nathaly y que tenia 19 años, que no recordaba nada de su vida ni de como llego a ese planeta*_al igual que nosotros*_ que tenia un apetito bestial , un olfato muy desarrollado y una especie de poder que consiste en engañar la mente de cualquier ser vivo haciendo que piense cosas que no son.

Es una chica muy interesante y muy guapa aunque algo peligrosa. La convencimos de que nos ayudara a ''reparar'' nuestra nave para salir de allí.

Al final no pudimos reparar la nave, pero Nathaly nos enseño sus ''tesoros'' como ella los llama , tenia una gran colección de naves. Al parecer no éramos los primeros en aterrizar en ese planeta, la mayoría estaban rotas aunque al final logramos encontrar una en buen estado.

La llenamos con nuestro extracto de alion y despegamos llevándonos a Nathaly con nosotros. Nuestra próxima parada era el planeta Cratos donde se encuentra nuestro ''escondite'' , allí en una cueva guardamos todo lo que robamos.

Al llegar a Cratos nos encontramos con algo muy singular, en medio del planeta había una joven dormida con una caja al lado en la cual ponía ''Leona''.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y sin mas me despido.**

**BYE¡ ^^**


End file.
